From an environmental point of view, such effluents cannot be discharged without a thorough purification. Most current technologies like concentration/incineration, wet air oxidation, biotreating, etc., have distinct disadvantages. They are either not economically viable, generate secondary waste problems or do not achieve sufficiently low residual concentrations for environmentally acceptable solutions.